New Prussia
by I'mTheMonster
Summary: A PruAme fanfiction. Me and my friend came up with this, and I decided to write it up. Prussia disappeared, long ago. Nine months ago to be exact. What happens when Matthew (Of all people) gets with Russia and has a child? What happens when that child reminds Alfred of his dead lover? Well, let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Gilbert had faded. He had faded away minutes ago. No… It was a few days ago, wasn't it? And Matthew wasn't there either. Matthew had gone with Ivan. He had been with Ivan for a while. Alfred hated him. He didn't care that Gilbert was dead. He didn't care that Alfred was in pain._ He lay on his bed and just looked at the ceiling thinking back to the days before. Gilbert had lost everything and was just a rag doll. It came slowly, with him losing something every year. And one day… He just came back. He came back and had everything. Alfred couldn't decide if he loved, or hated that day. Gilbert had disappeared that night. Alfred was still there next to him to say goodbye. When Gilbert had disappeared, he had left his cross that he always wore around his neck. Alfred had taken it without the other nations seeing. He kept it around his neck for safe keeping. In the cross/locket thing there was a picture of the man that had raised Gilbert - _Old Man Fritz? I think… - _and Ludwig and Gilbert. Alfred hadn't touched or moved those pictures. He knew that Gilbert was gone. But that little locket cross helped him get through it, even a little.

Matthew had seemed like he didn't want to be there when Alfred came to say hi. Matthew had said it would be good for them to try to get him back from Russia, so Alfred and Arthur went to war with Ivan. During the bloody war, Matthew was pushed behind Russia as the Russian went to attack the other nations. Matthew's stomach decided it was time to give birth, so he began the agonizing pain of labor. As soon as Arthur had noticed him, he immediately went over to him and helped. Alfred was not sure how cutting open Mattie's stomach helped, but Arthur cut open Matthew's stomach, retrieved the baby, and stitched him back up in record time. Arthur went back into Ivan's bathroom to wash the blood off the baby, and Ivan followed to make sure he didn't do anything to the baby. Alfred stayed with Matthew and comforted his brother's whimpers of pain.

"I thought Gilbert was dead…" Arthur's voice reached their ears. Alfred sucked in a deep breath and starred straight at Canada. Matthew smiled softly and sat up as Arthur walked into the room with a bundle of clothes. He handed the clothes to Matthew and Matthew smiled down at a little albino child, with white hair and blood red eyes. Alfred looked at him too, surprised that anything other than Gilbert could have that color of eyes. Alfred couldn't look away.

"Meet New Prussia." Matthew said softly, looking up to Alfred. Alfred's eyes lit up to their normal blue. They haven't been that bright in nine months. Yes. It had been nine months since Gilbert had died. He remembered that now. The back of the collar on his shirt was grabbed by Ivan, with him and Arthur being pulled out of the room, He gave Matthew a grin and a thumbs up and was yanked out of the room. His face darkened as he was thrown outside, he looked to Ivan.

"Touch either of them and die." Ivan smiled darkly.

"Too late, America." He walked inside, and that was the last Alfred had seen them.

((((

Now, to the present. Matthew was with Russia. He had been for a long time. He hated Matthew. Matthew didn't care. He hated him, he loved Russia. Clear as that. Alfred now lay on his bed, thinking over everything and nothing. His doorbell rung noisily. He ignored it, hoping that whoever it was would go away. They apparently knew he was home and they rang the doorbell again. Alfred growled angrily at the door and screamed for them to come in. He heard the quiet footsteps of Matthew and he sat up, looking at the doorway. There stood his brother. There was something in his arms. A bundle… Alfred looked at him shocked.

"What do you want?" He said angrily. Matthew walked quickly over to him and put down a little bag of clothing. The bag was full of baby sized clothing, ranging from all sizes. He recognized some of their clothing and some of Gilbert's own clothing in there as well. Alfred looked at Matthew confused. Matthew held out little Gilbert to him.

"Here," He said softly. "Take him." Alfred starred at the bundle briefly before hesitantly taking it.

"It's your kid, Matthew…" All hostility was gone. He just gave him the biggest thing in his life back… Matthew smiled sadly. Alfred looked at him, noticing a bruise on his head. "Did he…?" He didn't need Matthew to answer. He knew Ivan did that. Matthew nodded.

"It was an accident…" He whispered. Alfred shook his head.

"Matthew, we could take you back now." He said quickly. "We could help, we could get you home we could-"

"No." Matthew said firmly. "I don't n-need that…"

"Need or want?" He replied icily. Matthew's eyes widened and his face suddenly fell. He looked at Gilbert.

"I guess a-a little bit of b-both…" He whispered testily. Alfred felt his blood boil.

"Fine." He growled. He tried to keep his anger under control, remembering there was a child in the room. No, in his arms. Matthew gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry A-Al…" He said quietly. Alfred nodded and looked down at the kid. He smiled softly, and then looked back to Matthew. "Thank you…" His brother whispered.

"Why are you giving him to me?" Alfred asked suddenly. Matthew gave him another look.

"I don't w-want Ivan to h-hurt him again." Matthew smiled at him. "You s-should raise him. H-he was with you f-for so long…" Alfred continued to look at him, all emotion drained for his brother. Matthew leaned down and kissed little Gilbert's head. He straightened back up and gave Alfred a nod. "Th-Thanks." He said quietly. Alfred nodded back.

"G'Luck, Mattie." He told his brother has he left. _I hope you die._ His mind growled. Matthew left without another word, hurrying back to Ivan's house. Alfred starred at the little kid in his arms. Gilbert had his eyes open starring at Alfred contently. Alfred returned his stare. Little Gilbert smiled and giggled, reaching out for Alfred happily. Alfred smiled and leaned against the head board of his bed. He moved a hand out from under Gilbert and let the little kid hold his finger. Alfred smiled down at the little kid. He had Gilbert's white hair and red eyes. Also, his pale complexion. The American looked at the child and smiled. He was going to have one hell of a time raising him.

**((((((((((((((**

**((Well, Yeah... That happened... Um... Yeah. I'm sorry that I butchered this...))**

**((You really messed it up...))**

**((I know...))**


	2. Chapter 2

A couple months later, Gilbert looked to be five. He could walk, and talk and everything else normal people could do. He was quiet skilled. Gilbird had somehow found him, and was back to flying around with him. Alfred, happily agreed when Gilbert asked if they could keep him.

Alfred remembered one day that Germany would still think his brother dead. He decided to call him up and see if Alfred would be able to come over.

"Why would you want to do that…?" Germany asked, clearly doubting Alfred would be on friendly terms.

"Just a visit. Okay?" Either way, if the German said yes or no, Alfred would come over. He must have known that too.

"Fine." The German said. Alfred thanked him and hung up. He turned to Gilbert, who was finishing his breakfast – pancakes and maple syrup was almost the only breakfast he would eat. It was scary how much maple syrup he could eat with those pancakes. No wonder he was Matthew's kid.

"Who'd you talk to, Alfred?" Gilbert asked around his last mouthful of the sticky breakfast. Alfred pulled out the cross and took it off, opening it to show him the picture of Gilbert and Ludwig. Little Gilbert looked at the picture and pointed to Ludwig. "We're going to see West?" Alfred starred at him in shock. "Is he going to call me East yet?"

"I don't… Know…" He answered slowly. Gilbert nodded and jumped up, putting his dishes in the sink – way too high for him – and going to get changed.

"I'll be right back. Hurry up so we can go!" Gilbert happily ran into his room and shut the door. Alfred leaned back in his chair, still in his bomber jacket and pants. He didn't bother changing. He just through on a shirt under his jacket. Gilbert came out a minute later, and looked up at Alfred. Alfred smiled at him and opened the door.

"Com'on." He said. Gilbert walked out of the door quickly and jumped of the steps, Gilbird right behind him, tweeting as he went. Alfred smiled at the little kid running around the yard with his arms stretched open wide. He smiled and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. He locked it and turned back to Gilbert.

"I'll race you, Alfred!" He yelled. Alfred smiled.

"You're on, little dude!" They raced to Germany's house, Gilbert pretending to shoot Alfred down and Alfred slowing down, to let Gilbert get ahead of him after he was "Shot". They reached Germany's house with Alfred hitting the pavement, being tripped by Gilbert. He sat up and watched Gilbert's eyes widen. The kid hugged him tightly.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry." He whispered. He hugged Gilbert back.

"You're fine, dude." He looked over to Germany's house. "Now listen, Gilbert. Ludwig doesn't know you're coming. So you'll have to stay behind me for a little while until I tell you to come out, okay?" Gilbert nodded.

"So I get to be a secret spy until you say it's okay?"

"Yes. You can be a secret spy." Alfred laughed. Gilbert's eyes lit up in delight and he helped Alfred to his feet. For a five year old, he was strong. Alfred shouldn't have been surprised; he did pick up a bull as a kid and swing it around. Alfred walked up to the front door and knocked. He turned around and looked down. New Prussia was practically hugging his leg without actually touching him. He smiled and gave Alfred a thumbs up. America returned the smile and turned to the house just as Italy opened the door. Italy gave him his feature stupid smile and turned back into the house, motioning for Alfred to come in.

"Germany~!" Italy called. "Alfred's here!"

"Ja, ja." Ludwig called. Alfred stepped into the house and made sure he heard little Gilbert's footsteps behind him before closing the door. He walked further into the house, following Italy, and looking around. He had never been inside Germany's house, never been allowed as a kid. Never cared to as a teen. And the world wars broke out, so how _would_ have wanted to come into his house? Alfred didn't want to back then, even now it gave him the chills to know this man had once started a whole war with the world, taking over half of Europe. Alfred shook his thoughts away and continued on. Italy came into Germany's front room, where Germany was working out. Alfred sighed and watched him finish up his lifting before the German sat up and looked at him.

"Now, what do you want Alfred?" Germany said. _Always so straight to the point…_ He thought.

"I came to show you… something." He felt a little fist to the back of his knee. "A new Nation, I mean." Ludwig gave him a strange look. "You know how Gilbert died?" He asked, sighing. He felt hatred from Germany radiate from him.

"Ja." The German replied through gritted teeth. Alfred knew if he messed this up he would be punched in the face right then and there, not very smart with a kid behind him.

"Well… My brother just had a kid – I know, weird." Alfred felt his face lite up as an amused smile lit the Germans face, Italy looked at him in interest. "Not mine!" He added. "I-Ivan's…" He growled. Ludwig raised his eyebrows and Feliciano's mouth opened in an O of surprise. "I'm not happy about it either, but… You'll never guess who came outta it." He said quickly. He had the attention of all the people in the room. He loved it. "I guess he can still be your brother…" He smirked. "He's mine to raise." Germany's eyes widened. "Gilbert, come out." He looked down to see little Gilbert poke his head out from Alfred's legs. Italy let out an 'ooohhh~' of amazement and Germany just starred at the little head. Alfred stepped out of his way so Ludwig could see the whole kid. "Ludwig. Meet New Prussia." Gilbert grinned at him and Gilbird jumped onto his head. Alfred could have sworn he made Gilbert leave it at home…

"And _you're _raising him?" Germany's voice was full of scorn. Alfred nodded.

"Matthew gave him to my possession. He is Gilbert's new _mother._" Alfred snickered. At Matthew being a mother. _He must have inherited that from Arthur…_ He thought quietly. Italy came up and poked little Gilbert in the forehead. He scrunched up his face at the elder nation and let lose a string of German words Alfred had known the old Gilbert had known, but he had barely taught this kid any German. Ludwig cast Alfred an amused glance and then back to Gilbert.

"And he taught you those words?" Germany asked, pointing at Alfred. Gilbert shook his head.

"Nein. I remembered them, West." Alfred starred at him, so did Germany. It was a quiet interesting thing to watch…

**(((((((((((((((((**

**((I'm still really bad at remembering... Oops...))**

**((Just stop trying!))**

**((No! I will finish this story whether it sucks or not!))**


	3. Chapter 3

They stayed for a little while longer, and then it came time for Alfred and Gilbert to leave. Alfred stood up and motioned for Gilbert to follow. The little kid waved goodbye to West and said sorry to Feliciano, not without mockery. Alfred waved farewell and they ran back to Alfred's house. Gilbert talked the whole way there, going on and on about different things. Talking to himself, asking Gilbird and Alfred questions. A few questions stuck to Alfred after they had walked in the house.

"Hey, Alfred? What happened to Antonio and Francis?" Alfred looked at him. He hadn't said their real names, only complained of them as Spain and France… America knew the answer the little nation wanted, anyways.

"They kept on fucking, just as someone told them before." Gilbert looked at him and stuck his tongue out rudely.

"_I_ told them that, Dumbkof." Gilbert said. Alfred nodded.

"You did." He said softly. He walked back into his room and laid on the bed. He moaned into the pillow. What was happening to Gilbert? Was he remembering? He heard music coming from Gilbert's room. He sat up and continued listening. He thought he knew this song from somewhere… He stood and slowly went to Gilbert's room. He opened the door slowly and watched little Gilbert in front of his mirror, singing into a hair brush with Gilbird flying around his head.

**(This next part... Gah, I can't believe I'm still writing this...)**

"You, hey you. Chase after it. Rifle and blood. Fall down into Hell. Over the edge. Anywhere. Dead or alive. Snatch away tomorrow. Kneel before me! Praise me! Give me praise! Come here! Let me pet you! I am so fucking awesome! Seriously! Like a little bird! Little bird! It was riding on me! Hahahahhahhahha! Fate. Surrender. Don't you understand? Surrender. Shout! Surrender. Lachst du über meinem Schicksal?

"Give to me. Don't you understand? Love and Hate. Everything is mine… I wish him. I stare at it. Nice and hot. I will melt your heart. I will fry it! Pancakes! Maple syrup! It's the best! Come here! I will share some with you! I'm so damn happy! I'll do it! "The Awesome Me" Honor Award! Three meals a day! You can eat it! Kesesesesesesesese! Fate. Surrender. Don't you understand? Surrender. Shout! Surrender. Lachst du über meinem Schicksal?

"The diary of the awesome me, bird month *piyo* day. I was really awesome today too! Roar across the world, my song that is written by me, for me! I won't let Austria act so smug now. Hungary has to appreciate me now. Italy, will you listen to it? You'll tell me what you think of my awesome song! Hey West! Having beer is really tasty after singing! What? There's still more? Really!? Alright! I'll battle through another round!

"It's me! My entry on stage! I want to do whatever the hell I want! Hand it over! Burzenland! Silesia, I will occupy it! Old man! Watch over me! I won't lose! Today I'll stay around here! Email friends! I'm mass recruiting! Niyo niyo I'm waiting! Being alone is too much fun! Too much fun too much fun… Today too, I was awesome! I am the best! I'll sleep alone! Fate. Surrender. Don't you understand? Surrender. Shout! Surrender. Ich bin das Preußen!"

Alfred starred at him in shock. That was Gilbert's song. This kid… Gilbert really was back… The little kid turned around and just now saw him. He grinned at him.

"You liked my song, right Alfred?" Gilbert asked. Alfred nodded. He continued to watch the kid. He smiled and walked out of the room.

"I'll have dinner ready soon." He called. Gilbert called something back and Alfred set to work. He usually tried to make something instead of going out to eat so much with the kid. He didn't want New Prussia to turn out something like him, Matthew would kill him. Wait… What did he care what Matthew thought? He looked up from mixing something together and listened. It sounded like… He ran back into Gilbert's bedroom. The little kid was on his laptop. Looking through his music. Watching his videos. The one Gilbert was on now was a song Russia had made him have. It always creped him out to have it, but he knew if he deleted it, he would be attacked by the Russian. He watched the kid, remembering the video he had made for that song. It shouldn't have…

"It's like the sun…" The song sang. Gilbert mouthed the words and Alfred watched a scar form on the little part of his back you could see. The scars on his arms returned. America watched his reactions to the song. The ending came and Russia's face popped up and flashed on the screen. Gilbert screamed and shut his eyes tightly, as if paralyzed by fear. Alfred ran over and shut the laptop, taking Gilbert into his arms. The little kid sobbed for a little while and Alfred held him.

"Why would you watch that…?" He wondered out loud. Gilbert looked up at him. He changed the subject entirely.

"West said it's not okay to smile…" He remembered that Gilbert and Ludwig couldn't smile. They could grin and that, but they couldn't smile. Alfred didn't care. He would change it.

"You can smile if you want." Alfred stated. Gilbert gave him a strange look.

"Really?"

"Yup." Alfred smiled, Gilbert smiled back. "Oh," Alfred remembered something. "Tomorrow we have a meeting." Gilbert looked at him happily for his use of 'we'. "You wanna come?" Gilbert hugged him.

"Yeah!" He said happily. Alfred grinned and hugged the kid back. He was so cute as a kid…

**((((((((((((((**

**((I... Yeah, we were messed up...))**

**((Were? Still are.))**

**((Shut up.))**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Alfred was woken by Gilbert poking his head.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…" The kid said. Alfred sat up and looked next to him. Gilbert was half on the bed. He had one of Gilbert's picture's in his hand. "Who's this?" It showed a picture of Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. Gilbert was pointing to Russia.

"That's… Um… Ivan…?" He said testily. He wished Gilbert would drop it.

"Why do you have a picture of him? He looks mean!" Alfred laughed.

"Yup. My old friend had brought a bunch of pictures. I hold them for him if he ever wants them back. Ivan was…. Um…" How would he explain Ivan to the kid without sparking more memories?

"Oh." Gilbert said, clearly not caring about the answer. Alfred nodded, glad he didn't have to explain. He got up quickly and dressed. Being only in his boxers, and having to pull them up getting out of bed, brought questions from the kid. "Why do you only sleep in your boxers?"

"You do know that the Italians sleep naked, right? I think this is just fine, dude." He said quietly. Gilbert nodded.

"What were you doing last night, then?" He asked slyly. Alfred could have boxed his ears.

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you pull up your boxers?"

"Drop it, Prussia." He growled, forgetting he had to say "New Prussia". Gilbert dropped what he was doing, but not the whole conversation. Alfred sat on the bed and turned to him.

"What? You think yours is better than my five meters?" The kid's hand took a wild stab at his vital regions. Alfred jumped in surprise. "I _have_ already conquered your vital regions though, haven't I?" Gilbert grinned evilly. "Many times." Alfred could have groaned and hit him right there. But he refrained from harming the boy that looked like his dead love.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He growled. "Com'on." He walked out of the room and past the kitchen. "You already got breakfast?"

"Ja." He replied. Alfred saw the mess of maple syrup. He sighed, knowing he'd have to clean it up when they got home. He opened the door and let Gilbert out first before following him. They ran to the meeting and Alfred walked into the room, Gilbert behind him. There were only a few other nations there. Britain, Russia, Canada, France, and China included. The old Allies were there, but the rest of the nation's weren't there yet. Matthew gave Alfred a small smile. Alfred gave him the cold shoulder. He walked over to his spot, and Gilbert hopped into the chair beside him. Alfred became aware of France and Britain watching him and Gilbert. He gave France a wink and motioned to little Gilbert. France nodded in amazement. Britain smiled softly.

The meeting soon began and all the nations were there. The meeting ended almost as quickly as it began. There wasn't much to talk about. Nothing had really changed since last time. Alfred sat back in his chair. Gilbert smiled at him.

"It that how these always go?" He asked.

"No. Usually there's more fighting and it lasts a lot longer. Normally Germany has to take control. But I guess I got it this time." Alfred replied quickly. He looked around. The air had suddenly become cold. There was a laugh in the air… Alfred knew that laugh very well… He turned to Gilbert and grabbed him quickly, pulling him towards him. Russia was standing right behind little Gilbert.

"Hello Comrade America." Russia said smiling. Canada stood quietly behind Russia. Alfred gave them both glares, Canada's the darkest. "I see you have something that's mine." Gilbert gave Russia a confused look. He pulled out Gilbert's cross from Alfred shirt and opened it up. He had replaced the picture of Fritz with the one of Ivan.

"He's that guy!" Gilbert said amazed. Alfred nodded, biting back his anger.

"He's not yours, Ivan." He said evenly.

"I believe he's my child, da?"

"Like you give a shit. You could care less." He jumped up and shoved past Russia, pushing Canada back into him. He ran out of there like all of hell was on his heels, little Gilbert in his arms. He didn't let him go until he got in his house and locked the door behind them. He fell back against the door, still holding Gilbert.

"Alfred…" Gilbert's concerned voice filled his ears.

"I won't let him take you away…" He whispered. "I won't… I won't… I won't…"

The next morning Alfred was woken by Gilbert poking his head.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up…" The kid said. Alfred sat up and looked next to him. Gilbert was half on the bed. He had one of Gilbert's picture's in his hand. "Who's this?" It showed a picture of Russia, Belarus, and Ukraine. Gilbert was pointing to Russia.

"That's… Um… Ivan…?" He said testily. He wished Gilbert would drop it.

"Why do you have a picture of him? He looks mean!" Alfred laughed.

"Yup. My old friend had brought a bunch of pictures. I hold them for him if he ever wants them back. Ivan was…. Um…" How would he explain Ivan to the kid without sparking more memories?

"Oh." Gilbert said, clearly not caring about the answer. Alfred nodded, glad he didn't have to explain. He got up quickly and dressed. Being only in his boxers, and having to pull them up getting out of bed, brought questions from the kid. "Why do you only sleep in your boxers?"

"You do know that the Italians sleep naked, right? I think this is just fine, dude." He said quietly. Gilbert nodded.

"What were you doing last night, then?" He asked slyly. Alfred could have boxed his ears.

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you pull up your boxers?"

"Drop it, Prussia." He growled, forgetting he had to say "New Prussia". Gilbert dropped what he was doing, but not the whole conversation. Alfred sat on the bed and turned to him.

"What? You think yours is better than my five meters?" The kid's hand took a wild stab at his vital regions. Alfred jumped in surprise. "I _have_ already conquered your vital regions though, haven't I?" Gilbert grinned evilly. "Many times." Alfred could have groaned and hit him right there. But he refrained from harming the boy that looked like his dead love.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He growled. "Com'on." He walked out of the room and past the kitchen. "You already got breakfast?"

"Ja." He replied. Alfred saw the mess of maple syrup. He sighed, knowing he'd have to clean it up when they got home. He opened the door and let Gilbert out first before following him. They ran to the meeting and Alfred walked into the room, Gilbert behind him. There were only a few other nations there. Britain, Russia, Canada, France, and China included. The old Allies were there, but the rest of the nation's weren't there yet. Matthew gave Alfred a small smile. Alfred gave him the cold shoulder. He walked over to his spot, and Gilbert hopped into the chair beside him. Alfred became aware of France and Britain watching him and Gilbert. He gave France a wink and motioned to little Gilbert. France nodded in amazement. Britain smiled softly.

The meeting soon began and all the nations were there. The meeting ended almost as quickly as it began. There wasn't much to talk about. Nothing had really changed since last time. Alfred sat back in his chair. Gilbert smiled at him.

"It that how these always go?" He asked.

"No. Usually there's more fighting and it lasts a lot longer. Normally Germany has to take control. But I guess I got it this time." Alfred replied quickly. He looked around. The air had suddenly become cold. There was a laugh in the air… Alfred knew that laugh very well… He turned to Gilbert and grabbed him quickly, pulling him towards him. Russia was standing right behind little Gilbert.

"Hello Comrade America." Russia said smiling. Canada stood quietly behind Russia. Alfred gave them both glares, Canada's the darkest. "I see you have something that's mine." Gilbert gave Russia a confused look. He pulled out Gilbert's cross from Alfred shirt and opened it up. He had replaced the picture of Fritz with the one of Ivan.

"He's that guy!" Gilbert said amazed. Alfred nodded, biting back his anger.

"He's not yours, Ivan." He said evenly.

"I believe he's my child, da?"

"Like you give a shit. You could care less." He jumped up and shoved past Russia, pushing Canada back into him. He ran out of there like all of hell was on his heels, little Gilbert in his arms. He didn't let him go until he got in his house and locked the door behind them. He fell back against the door, still holding Gilbert.

"Alfred…" Gilbert's concerned voice filled his ears.

**"**I won't let him take you away…" He whispered. "I won't… I won't… I won't…"

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**((Yeah, I'm going to end this chapter short...))**


	5. Chapter 5

The next months went by with no news. Nothing. Then, the commie's made an announcement. They said that the Americans couldn't adopt Russian children. Alfred kept this a secret from Gilbert. He didn't want to scare him. Nothing happened, until one night Russia and Canada just walked into Alfred's house.

"What the fuck-"

"You've heard the news lately, da?" Gilbert, who was playing with Gilbird looked up to Alfred. He looked to Russia then back.

"Yes…" Alfred whispered, empty. Gilbert's eyes lit up in fear and panic. Alfred got down on his knees and hugged the boy who used to be his love. Who _was_ his dead love.

"Alfred…" Gilbert sobbed. No tears. But he forced the word out. Alfred held him tightly.

"I'll get you back." He told him. "I promise, Gilbert, I won't let him keep you again." He lowered his voice. "I'll get you back home faster than you can eat pancakes." He kissed his cheek and forehead and looked at him. "It'll be okay, Gilbert." Gilbert nodded and slowly stood up, turning to Russia. The Russian grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of the house; Alfred heard a thud and a soft whimper from New Prussia. He felt his blood boil and he looked at his brother. He felt hot tears pool in his eyes as he looked at the brother he once loved. He hated him now.

"Get out." Alfred growled brokenly. His voice snapped. Matthew slowly walked out of the house. Alfred followed slowly and slammed the door after him. He heard a picture frame hit the ground and bust, but he didn't care. He grabbed the nearest thing, which was a cheap phone, and threw it down the hallway. It cracked against the wall and slammed a hole in the wall, breaking the phone with it. He let out a scream of anger and fell back against the door. Everything he loved was stripped from him. The one thing he cared about was gone. He hated Russia. He hated Canada. He hated them. He hated them. Plans formed in his head, but through all of them it ended either bad for him or Gilbert. He didn't like those odds. He walked into his bed room and threw something else. A picture frame fell again. He remembered that picture was him and Gilbert. He loved that picture… He took off the cross and held it tightly in his hand. He sat on the bed and cried. His happiness was gone. New Prussia was gone. Being beaten as he thought. He let out a moan of frustration, turning into a sob.

((((

The night came harshly. He faced away from the door and looked up to the moon. The moon had been his only friend when Gilbert died. Now it was back to just him and the moon. He felt a sudden hand on his shoulder. He looked to the side and saw Arthur. Arthur was in his house with him. He had a paper in his hand, but Alfred ignored that. He threw himself into Arthur's arms and cried. Arthur pet his head soothingly, telling him to calm down and that everything would be just fine.

"Wh-Why are you here?" Alfred asked softly. He cursed himself for stuttering.

"To help." Arthur answered. Alfred sat up slowly and Arthur took out the piece of paper and showed it to him. A contract to be his ally in a war against Russia for New Prussia. He smiled. Arthur really wanted to help him… He hugged him.

"Thank you, Arthur. Thank you…"

"It's alright, poppet. It'll be just fine." Arthur smiled. "We'll get him back." Alfred smiled. He heard a small cough behind him. Arthur's smile widened and Alfred turned to see Matthew in the doorway, also with a paper.

"Mind signing mine, too?" Alfred gave him a confused look.

"But wouldn't you be with Ivan on this…?" Matthew shook his head.

"He…. He started b-beating him r-right as h-he got o-outside…" Alfred nodded. He smiled at his two family members. _I never really hated Matthew._ He realized. _I only hated what he did…_ He grinned.

They had the plan ready by morning.

((((

They all went to Russia. It was believed he knew Matthew was gone, so the commie would be expecting them. Arthur had his pirate sword – as always, Matthew had his snipers and Alfred had his guns. They were ready. They met Ivan as soon as they reached his house. And as always, he had his pipe. He had been waiting for them.

"I'll give you a chance to do this peacefully." Alfred said loudly. "Give us the kid, or we'll take him from you." Ivan faked thinking it over.

"How about, Nyet, Comrade America." Ivan laughed evilly. Alfred really didn't like him… Alfred shot at him and all three allies moved as Russia moved and swung at where they just were. As if out of nowhere, Belarus came out and hit Matthew in the head. He had already been slugged around a lot from those two – Alfred could barely stomach the stories he told. Alfred didn't want him to have to deal with it again.

"**Hey!**" He screamed at the girl. She turned to him, her knife half way to Matthew's throat. Alfred grabbed a knife from his belt and threw it at her. It caught her right in the arm. She let out a shriek of pain and let go of her knife, which sunk itself into Matthew's shoulder. The Canadian winced and pulled it out. Alfred ran over and helped him up.

"Thanks." His brother whispered. Alfred nodded and ran back towards Ivan. He shot again and missed him by a millimeter, almost hitting Arthur. He earned a glare from the older nation. Russia turned around and swung the pipe at him. Alfred knew he had more weapons on him than just that pipe. Cold War had paid off some. Ivan quickly turned and hit Canada in the head with the pipe, bringing it down on Alfred's foot. He felt the sickening lurch and jumped at him, ignoring the pain from his foot. He landed a good blow to Ivan's head with the gun, flipping over him and landing next to Arthur. Ivan quickly turned back to them and faced them. He felt Arthur shake violently beside him. He wondered if his nervous system would shut him down now. He ignored that quickly and focused on the task at hand.

He took another knife from his belt and lunged at the Russian. Ivan was ready and had out if own knife in a second. They held it up to each other's neck. He heard a sickening groan as he realized he left Canada on the ground. He peered at him from the corner of his eye. He quickly realized Belarus was helping her brother, noticing neat knife marks over Matthew's body. He didn't even try to look at Arthur. He swiped at the Russian, feeling Ivan's hand move too. His arm quickly caught the knife in deep. He sighed some; glad it didn't get in somewhere else. His own knife dug itself into Ivan's shoulder, barely an inch from his throat. Alfred enjoyed the thought they were both aiming to kill, yet both knowing they couldn't die. _We can be in agony though._ Alfred realized. He quickly drew his gun again, jumping back with Arthur. The Brit looked like he had just been fighting Belarus, and of course he just was. He had a slash just over his lip, Alfred refused to look away from Ivan, and so he only saw the mark closest to him. America yanked the knife out of his arm and threw it back to the Russian.

"Might want this back." He said quietly. Ivan smiled.

"You done yet Comrade America?" Alfred shook his head and spat.

"Not 'till I get 'em back." Alfred growled. His vision went blurry fast, and the battle continued.

**((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

**((Yeah. Yeah. This happened. I did this. Yeah. Yeah - I failed, didn't I?))**


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred's vision stopped going red when he realized how much in trouble they were in. Arthur and Matthew were soon covered in blood and Alfred soon after that. Alfred sat on the ground, his leg twisted, foot smashed, and arm no longer in use, starring up at Ivan. The Russian walked and squatted down on his left side. He held a gun up to his head, knocking Alfred in the head with it for good measure. Alfred looked over at Arthur and Matthew, glad to see their eyes open, angered that they all could do nothing. Alfred had figured – from lots of past experience – that a bullet to your head meant that you were their property. You were their slave. He sighed and closed his eyes he waited for the bullet to pass through his skull. It didn't. He opened his eyes and looked over just in time to see Gilbert jump Ivan. Gilbert was absolutely covered in bruises. Head to toe, bruises and blood. And in his hands – Alfred couldn't help but laugh – were scissors. But Gilbert used those scissors and held them to Ivan's neck.

"Don't touch him." Gilbert said through gritted teeth. Ivan's eyes widened for a split second before returning to normal. He gave Gilbert an amused smile and in a blink of an eye, Gilbert had the scissors in his throat. The kid gasped and fell backwards. Ivan pushed him off and stood up. Alfred was barely able to see the little kid he had raised, and Ivan blocked him completely. He sighed in defeat and decided to meet death as a friend and starred into the gun Ivan pointed.

"Now, Comrade America, you must remember that when something is mine, it's mine. I always get it back. Now where did we leave off?" He loaded the gun and held it to Alfred's forehead. "Say goodbye Comrade A-" His words were cut off. He took in a gasp and fell. Alfred looked to see the scissors sticking out of Ivan's back, right where his heart was. America looked up to see Gilbert. Not the little kid, but Gilbert. His Gilbert, standing over him.

"I said don't touch him." Gilbert said simply. He bent down and kissed Alfred's cheek. He coughed slightly and looked around, holding the part of his throat the scissors were in. "Does anyone have a cough drop?" Alfred laughed. Gilbert stood up slowly and helped Alfred to his feet. They went and helped the others to their feet too.

"Let's go." Alfred said quietly, looking over at Russia's body. "Before he wakes up." They nod. Gilbert's eyes suddenly roll into the back of his head and he falls forward into Alfred. The wounded American winces but catches him none the less. He lifts him and starts home. Arthur offered to carry the Prussian, but Alfred refused. He thought Arthur, Matthew, and Gilbert's injuries were more important. "It's a hero's job." He said simply. Arthur nodded slowly.

((((

They made it to Britain's house, before Arthur collapsed. The American twins agreed that if they went any further they would collapse too. Matthew picked up Arthur and they walked into the house. (Why do I have MapleTea in both stories….?) Alfred laid Gilbert down on his old bed and went to Arthur's bedroom. Gilbert seemed strong, so Alfred decided – regretfully – that he could fix him last. He walked with the first aid kit to Arthur. He quickly brought him into the bathroom and rinsed the blood off him. He cleaned his wounds and bandaged him up, he gladly left him in his boxers. He brought him back to his bed and laid him down. He came back and made Matthew get into the tub. He cleaned the blood off his brother and stitched him back up, paying close attention to his head. He fixed him and carried him to another bedroom in the house. He laid him down and told him to stay there. He quickly went to Gilbert and looked him over. He gave him a few pain killers and patched up a few cuts here and there. The rest was just kid bruises that would heal in a few days, country or not. Alfred sighed. He didn't care about himself. He could last a little while longer. He set his alarm clock for an hour and fell asleep immediately.

He woke up quickly an hour later, and checked his family again, making sure they were okay. He sighed, happy they were all alright. He went back into his old room and laid with Gilbert. He was tired and hurt, but refused to help himself in both categories. Gilbert woke up in his arms.

"Alfred…?" He looked up, apparently too out of it to notice Alfred's condition.

"I'm right here, Gilbert." He whispered. Prussia smiled and moved closer to him.

"Thank you."

"What for? I only did my job as the hero."

"You helped me…" He grinned. "You're my hero." Alfred grinned, all his pain forgotten.

"Good." He kissed Gilbert's forehead and the Prussian soon fell back to sleep. Alfred didn't go back to sleep the whole time.

((((

Arthur woke up later that day and looked in to see Alfred still fighting to stay awake. Alfred jumped to his feet, wincing at the pain back in his leg and foot. He herded Arthur back to his room.

"No, no, no. Get rest. I don't care, you need rest." Arthur said angrily. Alfred shook his head. Arthur stomped on his broken foot and Alfred bit his lip as tears of pain jumped into his eyes. Arthur waved him off and walked into his bed, Alfred shut his door and closed Matthew's and Gilbert's. He sunk to the floor and let out a scream.

"Oh, dear god! Someone help me!" He quickly passed out from the pain.

((((

Days and weeks went by, and soon everything went back to normal. Matthew stayed with Arthur for a little while longer and Alfred and Gilbert went back to Alfred's house. Gilbert was happy to see Gilbird again.

"Hey Alfred?" He asked suddenly. Alfred couldn't help but remember the little kid he had been with only a couple months ago.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Where's my cross?" He asked Alfred blushed and took it off from around his neck. He was surprised it hadn't gotten ruined during the war. He gave it to Gilbert. The elder – _Was he still older than me or is he older now?! _ - grinned at him and kissed him. "You're so cute." Alfred blushed.

_Nothing changed much after that. The hatred with Russia continued, and Gilbert lived on. Happy ending, Right? Wrong. Oh, how wrong you are…_

**((((((((((((((((((((((**

**((Yes, I ended it like that.))**

**((No, she doesn't have any plans to continue it.))**

**((Only because I can't.))**

**((Yeah, yeah.))**

**((Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story... It can't have been that horrible. I might continue it. If I can. See you in the next story of whatever I do.))**


End file.
